The battle to Survive
by blueyedove
Summary: R&R please. The battle is over. Three years have passed and Kagome has left. What happens when she returns and proves that things can never be the same. knowing she must fight for her life and her love. inka
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young beautiful woman stood gazing silently at the silvery moon. She stood near the edge of a cliff. Her raven black hair reached beyond her waist. She wore a long elegant white spaghetti strap dress, which flowed lightly in the breeze. With her hand, she gently held her hair from cascading across her face. The moonlight shone down on her, glistening off the single tear running down her cheek.

As she stood quietly at the edge of the cliff, she heard a faint sound approaching the clearing. Paying it no mind she continued to gaze longingly at the full moon above her.

Moments past and a figure emerged from the dark forest and slowly approached the slender woman still watching the round orb in the night sky. She glanced back, pushing her hair aside once again and whispered lightly, "Inuyasha..." Her voice trailed off in the breeze, carrying it like a forbidden memory lost to time.

The figure stepped away from the shadows and into the moonlight. His eyes were as golden as the sun and filled with a mixture of feelings. Doubt, longing, fear and even hope all danced in his eyes as he looked on. "Kagome..." His words were hushed and shaken. He slowly advanced towards the beautiful woman before him thinking to himself : 'But it can't be... it has been 3 years'. The woman turned back to the moon and continued her stare.

Inuyasha was still hesitant as he began to approach the woman still standing in silence. 'It smells like her. But she doesn't look quite the same.' He noticed how long her hair was and the way that it moved in the breeze.

He spoke again a little louder, "Kagome..." Inuyasha had begun to blush, 'She is so beautiful.' He reached out to her, longing to touch her. It had been 3 years since they defeated Naraku and 3 years since they had seen each other.

She turned towards the sad and confused hanyou. The breeze continued as they gazed into each others eyes. "Inu...yasha." she said sadly.

"Kagome!" He rushed over to her, wrapping his arms around her as he blinked, trying to keep the tears back. "Where did you go? After we spoke you disappeared..." She looked into his deep penetrating, beautiful eyes. It seemed as though they could see into her soul.

"Inuyasha..." tears began to well in her eyes as she laid her head on his chest. "Inuyasha.. I missed you."

Inuyasha didn't speak. He had been very hurt when Kagome had left. Now that she was back and in his arms he wasn't sure how to react. He began to run his fingers gently through her hair calming her sobs. With his chin on her head he spoke. "Does anyone else know you are here?"

"No, Not yet."

"Baka!" he whispered in an almost loving way.

The two broke their embrace and looked at each other again. Inuyasha wanted to be mad at her. In fact he searched for her for months. He had kept telling himself that she was going to regret leaving when he got his hands one her. Indeed he spoke bold but he didn't know what he would do if he found her. He always thought that her mother was weird, especially when she told them stories of when Kagome had to be punished and received a spanking. He concluded that she was going to get one of those, after he had Miroku tell him what it was to be spanked. At least the monk would enjoy it, 'pervert monk' he thought.

Inuyasha felt cold all of a sudden. He hadn't realized that Kagome had moved away. She was looking at the moon once again. He couldn't help but be sad that he couldn't hold her any longer. Soon anger began to surface as he remembered the way he felt after she left. And his stubbornness won through.

Inuyasha stepped forward and yelled, "Why in seven hells did you leave?!"

There was no answer, which just angered him even more. "Answer me Kagome! Why did you leave me?!" He didn't realize what he had said until it passed his lips. His cheeks turned a light pink as he became interested in the tree that was off to the side of the clearing at the edge of the forest.

Kagome didn't flinch or look back at him. "Inuyasha... I am sorry. I can't explain right now." Her voice began to tremble as she continued to stare at the moon. "I just can't!" She turned towards Inuyasha and began to walk forward. 'She looks so beautiful' he thought.

Kagome walked right pass him and began to enter the forest. Inuyasha watched as she walked away. He didn't know what to think. She had been gone so long and he had been so mad. Out of the blue he realized that Kagome had gone into the forest alone.

Inuyasha hurried to catch her, worrying about what might happen to her if she was alone in his forest. He jumped onto a tree limb and began to leap from one tree to another until he spotted her. "Hey Woman!" he screamed. "What do you think you are doing walking alone?!" No answer came from Kagome as she continued her path.

Inuyasha was getting annoyed with Kagome's disregard for his demands. ' I know' he thought. 'I will compare her to Kikyo, and then she will come to her senses.' He smirked.

"Hey Kagome, you know who you are acting like... Kikyo!" Like he had planned, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. She whispered his name, "Inuyasha..." He jumped down and landed gracefully in front of her. "Yes?" he answered.

She took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "SIT!!!" Inuyasha's face met with his old friend the ground. When the spell began to ware off and he was able to move Kagome took another deep breath, "SIT, SIT, SIT, BAKA, SIT" She then continued walking past him until he could no longer see her as she disappeared into the forest behind him. Inuyasha was undoubtedly having some choice words with his friend the ground of which was muffled by the dirt in his mouth.

Kagome looked back and crouched down low to the ground and jumped into a near by tree. She was mad at the dog boy. How dare he compare her to Kikyo. "That should teach him." She smirked evilly as she began to jump from limb to limb, similar to the way Inuyasha had done.

When Inuyasha was able to pry himself from the ground, he remembered how much Kagome hated to be compared to Kikyo. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that. She might leave again' he thought sadly. He sighed, "She hasn't changed much at all."

He scurried up and looked around for her. He was confused when he didn't see footprints or detect her sent. "Where the hell did she go?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I do not own Inuyasha.."

Chapter 2

As Kagome leaped from limb to limb, she smiled knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to track her. She had learned how to go unnoticed to the eyes, nose, and ears. She stayed down wind of him so he wouldn't catch her sent, used the trees as her path so that she wouldn't leave footprints and learned to move in silence so he could not hear her. All together she had become wise in the way of demons and how to deal with them. For Kagome things had changed. She had to learn how to survive, and her life, as she knew it three years ago, was gone and would never return.

Soon after leaving Inuyasha face first into the ground, Kagome came upon the god tree. Nothing there had changed. She gently landed on the ground in front of it. Stepping gently, she felt the grass beneath her feet cushion every step. She placed her hand on the tree and remembered the day the she had met Inuyasha. It was so long ago but the memory was as vivid as if it had only happened yesterday.

Kagome sighed as she leaped back into the trees and continued her way to the village. When she was about to pass over the well, she felt some feeling that she didn't recognize pull on her heart. She stopped and examined the well, knowing full well that she would never be able to return to the future. In the battle with Naraku, the well had been destroyed. She was saddened by the thought of not being able to return to her time and see her family; Kagome pushed the feelings away and returned to the air.

Back in the forest, Inuyasha was still looking for a clue of which direction Kagome had went in. He couldn't understand how she could get away without him being able to tell which way she went. 'Stupid girl .. Where would she go? I have a few questions for her!'.

He thought that she might have gone to the well, but he knew that it was destroyed long ago. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree and found a place to sit down. trying to figure out where she might have gone, all at once it dawned on him. There was one place that she might have gone. 'The village!' Jumping out of the tree he spoke out loud, "Where else would that stupid girl go but to see the others!" 'Why didn't I think of that earlier,' he scolded himself.

Running as fast as he could to try and catch up with her, he couldn't know how far ahead she actually was of him. He put all his strength into his run, almost forgetting the reason he was running so fast. To him running had become one of the best ways to forget about the past, though at the same time it reminded he of the times that Kagome road on his back. Lost in his memories he ran toward the village.

Kagome reached the village. It was getting close to sunrise, but the dark still ruled the night letting everyone in its blanket of darkness peacefully asleep and unaware of their surroundings. Kagome neared the hut where they slept. She crouched down and jumped high onto an arch that was at the top of the stairs that led to the shrine. 'Kikyo's shrine'. Kagome stood tall and stared at the small hut below her.

Closing her eyes, Kagome began to reach out with her mind with her new Miko powers. The person she was trying to reach was none other than the sleeping Kaede. Inside the hut Kaede awoke to see the others still sleeping soundly. A moment later she heard a charming voice in her mind.

"Kaede. Please do not be alarmed, you are in no danger..."

"Who is speaking?" She whispered.

"Please do not awaken the others, I must speak with you alone." Kaede nodded and quietly got up and left the hut. She looked around for the owner of the mysterious voice. Kaede walked farther from the hut and stopped again. Kagome figured that she was far enough away so no one could hear their conversation.

Kagome landed quietly behind Kaede. She stood strait and waited for Kaede to turn towards her. When Kaede heard something land behind her she turned to see what it was. She gasped when she saw a familiar beautiful woman standing behind her. She stuttered, "K.. Kagome?!"

"Yes Kaede. It is I."

"How long have you been back?" She asked curiously.

Kagome looked away, "I arrived tonight."

"What brings you back to our peaceful village? Has your training been finished?"

Kagome clenched her fist and looked strait at Kaede. "It is as complete as it can be. I have mastered the ways of the Miko and much more..." She paused and looked away once more. A wave of loneliness washed over her.

"Are you alright Kagome? Maybe we should go inside to where it is warm."

Kagome quickly turned to look at Kaede. "NO.. Never. You must not even tell the others that I was here. There are things that they will not... or cannot understand... Promise me!!!"

Kaede looked at Kagome, stunned at her forceful request. She bowed to the young Miko and spoke, "As you, ask Miko..."She stood back up and felt like she should ask one last time. "Kagome... Will you reveal yourself to them?"

"I have not decided. After the battle with Naraku, you took me aside and asked me what I was going to do now. At the time Inuyasha had almost died because of me and the others were badly injured as well. You, Kaede, suggested that it would be good if I left and trained to become a full Miko and learned to control my abilities. This way I would be able to protect the jewel. As well you mentioned that you were getting old and that this village was going to need a Miko protector." Kagome turned away from Kaede and continued to speak.

"I don't know why I agreed but when you told me I should train, I felt that I had an obligation to do so... I thought that if I did as you asked my friends would never be hurt because of me again. I cannot show myself to them yet... I am sorry." Kaede nodded and Kagome turned back and met Kaede's eyes. "One last thing... Inuyasha knows I am here. He will arrive soon. Please do not tell him I was here." She paused as she noticed that the breeze had changed directions. She looked around making sure he wasn't within sight or smell.

"Our time has been cut short, the winds have changed. Please return to the hut. The sun will rise soon." Kaede nodded as Kagome ran out of sight. She watched until Kagome was well out of sight and in the safety of Inuyasha forest.

Almost as if it was planned, Inuyasha exited the forest and rushed to the village. The sun had begun to peak over the mountaintops and light up the sleepy village with rays of yellow and orange. When Inuyasha reached Kaede's hut he anxiously looked inside. All he saw was Kaede tending to the fire while the others slept. "Was she here old woman?" he growled. Kaede looked up at him with a confused look on her face. "Who are you talking about Inuyasha?"

"Kagome... That's who!!"

Miroku began to stir at the loudness of Inuyasha's voice. Kaede gave Inuyasha an angered look, "She is not here. She hasn't been here for years. Now leave before you wake the others!"

Inuyasha let the door close with his normal "feh" and left the hut. 'I was so sure she would come here. Oh well I will find out what is going on if it is that last thing I do' he growled. Kaede sighed a breathe of relief. 'What would they do if they knew Kagome was back after so long?' She didn't know the answer but figured they would eventually figure it out.


	3. Chapter 3

'I do not own inuyasha'

Chapter 3

Miroku had awoken soon after the sun had rose. The sound of trees falling to the forest floor could be easily heard. He left Kaede's hut to investigate the reasons for the strange sounds worried that a youki may be about to attack the village. Once he reached the edge of the forest he found a very frustrated and angered hanyou using his attacks to slash the trees in his way, venting his rage.

Miroku carefully approached the angered Inuyasha, not wanting to be mistaken for something to attack. He didn't want to end up like on of the trees that scattered the ground around him.

"What seems to be your problem my friend?" Asked Miroku diplomatically. Inuyasha ignored the monk and continued slashing the trees. Miroku inched a little closer, still couscous of his movements. "I think there is enough wood here to last the village a month... I haven't seen you like this since Kagome-chan left."

It was an innocent statement, but the monk did not realize what that simple observation meant to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped cutting the trees around him and gave Miroku a death glare. "DON'T SPEAK THAT WENCHES NAME! I don't want to hear it!"

Miroku put his hands up and began to back away, not wanting to look like a threat. 'Better not push my luck, I wish to see the end of the day.' he thought as he left the hanyou to his slashing.

Once he was out of sight, Miroku sighed wondering what the sudden change in Inuyasha's behavior was about. When he returned to the hut, he noticed that Sango was gone. Kirara and the little Kitsune, Shippo were still sleeping on the bed pad. Kaede was making some new concoction over the fire. She looked up and saw the wary look on Miroku's face. "What is the matter Miroku?"

He sighed and entered the hut, bowing in respect. "Inuyasha has been acting strange and when I mentioned Kagome-chan he flipped out. I was sure I was going to loose my head this time. Gladly he was gracious enough to let me escape with only a threat in his eyes."

"That boy is confusing at the best of times." Kaede went back to mixing her herbs. Miroku asked, "Where did Sango go Kaede?"

"She went to the hot springs for a bath. I suggest strongly that you wait here for her."

"Thank you," he said as he exited the hut, bowing once again. He needed to talk to her, to warn her about Inuyasha. He didn't want her to accidentally stumble upon him in his current state. 'Maybe I can get a quick peek as well,' he grinned evilly.

With all the daydreaming the monk had been doing, he didn't realize how close to the springs he was. He was kindly brought back to reality by Sango's Hiraikotsu's blunt edge as it made contact with his head as it has many times before. Sango screamed at the top of her lungs, "Hentai!!!"

Miroku lay on his side on the ground. With one of his legs in the air and a large bump on his head, his body twitched uncontrollably. His body was still twitching when Sango came up beside him completely dressed and an angry look still loomed across her features. She had her fist up by her face and was grinding her teeth. He suddenly sat up with his legs crossed. He laughed nervously while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lady Sango... I didn't mean to..."

"Don't bother Miroku, I caught you peeking on me while I was taking a bath in the hot springs. You would think that by now you would have learned not to listen to your hentai ways"

Miroku stood up and looked at Sango seriously. "I came to speak with you." Sango's expression went from anger to curiosity with underlying worry. "What is it?" she asked.

"I just thought I would warn you about Inuyasha. He is acting a little strange and it worries me."

"Strange... How so?"

"If we don't get back soon there won't be a forest left the way that Inuyasha was chopping it up."

"Why is he doing something like that?"

"I don't know Lady Sango, but I think that it may have something about Kagome - chan."

Sango sighed. She turned to walk back to the village when she noticed a familiar pressure on her behind. In a split second Miroku had another bump to keep the other bump he received earlier company. Sango stormed off in a huff and Miroku hurried behind her, keeping his distance so that his "cursed" hand couldn't do anymore damage.

During their confrontation Miroku and Sango didn't notice a figure standing on the cliff above the hot springs. White creatures surrounded her. Her outfit was of a Miko but her body was made of bones and burial soil. Her name was Kikyo. She was there for two reasons. One of those reasons was Inuyasha and the other was the inevitable confrontation with Kagome. She had been waiting three years for the time when she would reclaim the rest of her soul from her reincarnation. Kikyo turned and went back to the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"I do NOT own Inuyasha!"

Chapter 4

The sun was setting and the blanket of night would soon fall. Everyone was back in Kaede's hut waiting for Miroku to finish supper. Kirara and Shippo were running in circles playing like they normally did, and Sango was guarding her rear from her perverted monk while he pretended to only be interested in the meal he was cooking. Kaede was still grinding herbs as she sat in her usual spot near the fire.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall growling lightly. His light growl began to progressively get loud enough for the others to hear it. Without realizing it he had caught the attention of everyone in the hut. Kaede shot a glance at Inuyasha and his growls quieted again to a low rumble. Miroku dished out some food and began to pass it out. The group gathered around and began to eat. They all kept an eye on Inuyasha. Looking up from her dinner, Sango realized that Inuyasha hadn't even touched his food.

"Inuyasha," she asked. "Why aren't you eating?"

He ignored her and picked up the bowl of food and smelled it. He didn't really like Miroku's cooking anyway he thought to himself. "It stinks that's why I am not eating! He said placing his bowl on the floor.

Miroku looked a little hurt by Inuyasha's comment but knew that he didn't really mean it. Sango looked back up at Inuyasha with a sad look on her face. "Could this have something to do with Kagome?" She asked quietly.

"Feh, you don't know what you are talking about. Now leave me alone!" He insisted as he quickly exited the hut.

Inuyasha began to run towards the forest. Sango leaned towards Miroku and whispered, "Do you want to follow him and see where he is going?" Miroku smirked and gently kissed her on the cheek. "You are so bad" he teased. All Sango could do was blush.

They crept quietly out of the hut and noticed a hint of red disappear into the forest. Sango asked Kirara to carefully follow Inuyasha. That way Miroku and Sango would be able to follow Kirara. They all nodded and started to follow the irritated hanyou.

It took a while for them to catch up without Inuyasha noticing them. They crouched down in the bushes and watched as Inuyasha entered a clearing. He just stopped and began to stare. Sango looked in the direction Inuyasha was staring and gasped, "Who is that?" Miroku followed Sango's lead and looked to where she was pointing. "I don't know, but I think Inuyasha does."

Inuyasha walked closer to the beautiful woman standing on the edge of the cliff. "I thought that you would be here," he exclaimed.

"And how is that Inuyasha?" She asked quietly still staring at the moon as she had before.

"Because this is where you said goodbye to me Kagome." Sango looked over at Miroku silently and noticed that his jaw had dropped. She figured that he had heard the same thing as she did. Sango turned back to the event that was unfolding in front of her.

Inuyasha stood arms length behind Kagome looking at the moon. "I think you owe me something." He said with no warning.

Turning slightly she spoke; "I do, an apology... I am sorry I left, I really didn't want to but it was something I had to do."

"Is that all you can say?" Inuyasha questioned. Kagome didn't answer as she turned back to the moon.

"Ether way that wasn't what I was talking about. You owe me the jewel. You took it with you and now I want it back."

Kagome stood straight in shock. "Is that all you want from me? Is that all you ever wanted?" She spoke trying to hold back her tears.

"No!... But that was before you left and this is now! There is nothing left for us." He stepped forward holding out his hand. "Give it to me!!"

There was noise coming form the bushes behind them. Kagome turned to identify the cause of the sound. When they noticed they had given their hiding place away, Sango and Miroku stood up and entered the clearing.

"They know..." Whispered Kagome. She turned to face Inuyasha with a tear in her eye. He looked back and saw the others at the edge of the forest. When he turned back to finish what he had started with Kagome, he found that she was gone. He looked around in confusion. Miroku and Sango walked up to Inuyasha with a shocked look on their faces. "Did you see where she went?!" Asked Inuyasha hurriedly.

Sango just nodded and kept staring straight a head. Inuyasha was beginning to get angry. "Well then where!" Miroku spoke up. "Over the cliff.. She went over the cliff."

"WHAT!!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Sango just nodded still in shock. Inuyasha went to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Wench still has the Jewel."

"Why do you want the Jewel, Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

"Feh, none of your business!"

Miroku thought to himself, 'Any progress Kagome-chan made with him means nothing now.' Inuyasha ran into the forest in the opposite direction of the village.

"Do you think he will come back, Hoshi - Sama?" Asked Sango quietly.

"Not for a while, I think." Miroku placed his arm around Sango's waist and pulled her in close. He began to nuzzle her neck. All he wanted was to make Sango feel better. Out of nowhere came a soft voice. "I am glad to see you two so close."

They looked around, somewhat startled. Miroku noticed something shining in the darkness of the forest. "Kagome - Chan is that you?" whispered Sango.

Kagome stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. To them she looked very different. Even more like Kikyo as her stature had changed and the air about her seemed to be almost regal. Kagome slowly approached her old friends. She stopped short of them and looked down at the ground in front of her. Sango had a hurt look on her face when Kagome stopped.

"Why won't you look at us Kagome-Chan?" yelled Sango.

"Why do you still call me Kagome-Chan?" she answered.

"We call you that because you are our friend Kagome-Chan." Declared Miroku with sincerity.

"I don't deserve it you know..." Kagome whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek and landed on the Jewel. The Jewel began to glow.

"Is that the Jewel around your neck?" Asked Sango as she took a step toward her sad friend.

"Yes...I.. I am its new protector."

Sango sighed, "I think I understand now. You went to learn how to protect it didn't you?" Kagome looked up at Sango in surprise. She had forgotten how smart her best friend was, especially when it came to the way that she thought and felt.

"I wanted to tell you before I left... But I couldn't."

Sango rushed up to Kagome and tightly wrapped her arms around her. Kagome was surprised. She stood still with her arms at her side. Kagome was unsure how to react to Sango's sudden burst of emotion.

"We missed you!" Sango cried.

"You will never know how much I missed you all." Declared Kagome patting Sango's back.

Miroku stepped in, "I think there is one who might understand just how much."

"Who?" Asked Sango, as she let go of Kagome.

"Inuyasha silly." He said smiling. Kagome turned away at the sound of his name. "I have to go." she declared.

"Why... ?" Asked Sango.

"He is coming and she is nearby. Don't worry things will explain themselves in due time."

"What things... Hey Kagome-Chan are you listening?" Screamed Sango.

"I am truly sorry, my friends." Kagome ran into the forest, she looked back and spotted Inuyasha coming towards her. The others looked over and noticed him running faster than usual directly toward Kagome.

Kagome crouched down and sprang into the trees. She began jumping from limb to limb as fast as she could. Inuyasha paused for a moment and thought to himself, 'That's how she got away from me last time. It wont work this time. I am going to get you Kagome. You wont get away from me this time.'


	5. Chapter 5

"I do not own Inuyasha"

Chapter 5

Inuyasha ran toward the edge of the clearing in the direction Kagome had gone. He stopped in surprise. 'How could she even have the balance to leap from limb to limb? She is also much faster than a normal human as well.' He was about to make chase when he felt Sango's hand on his arm. Inuyasha whipped around and growled at the girl as she quickly pulled her hand away.

"Inuyasha... Let her go." She spoke softly. "I am sure she had a good reason for all of this..."

Miroku stepped up towards Inuyasha and spoke confidently. "Give her some time."

Growling much lower now, Inuyasha gave them a cold stare. "Why do you care so much? She left you too, without a second thought... She is more like Kikyo than she believes."

"Don't say such things! Kagome-Chan is nothing like her!" Yelled Sango passionately.

"Feh..." Inuyasha looked away and decided that he wasn't going to listen to them. 'What do they know?' He would follow her anyway. Without another word Inuyasha took off in the direction Kagome had gone. Miroku and Sango sighed in unison looking to each other. " I guess we should head back to the village." Miroku implied.

"You are probably right. There is nothing else we can do tonight. I am sure Kagome – Chan will tell us what is going on when she is ready. That is if Inuyasha doesn't chase her away." Concluded Sango as she turned toward the village.

As Inuyasha ran through the forest, he focused on all his senses to find Kagome. Eventually he exited at the outer edge of the forest. Once he entered the clearing he was taken by surprise by a large ogre like demon. The creature noticed his presence and charged Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the way of the demons blow, throwing it off balance. Inuyasha snickered at the creature with a grin crossing his face. This was just what he needed to take his frustrations out on. The words, 'he started it' just made it just that much better. Inuyasha didn't bother unsheathing Tessaiga; he would enjoy the fight more without it.

The ogre attacked once more making contact with the back of his hand to the body of Inuyasha. Throwing him aside. Inuyasha landed on his feet, sliding back several feed. He growled and stood back up. "So that is the way you want to play is it? By all means take another shot," he said as he held his hands out where the demon could see them. The creature growled and tried to tare Inuyasha apart with one swipe of his claws.

Inuyasha dodged the ogres' blow by jumping strait up in the air and used his claws to cut through the creatures' hand on his way back down. The ogres' hand fell to the ground and Inuyasha landed in front of the creature, cracking his knuckles. "Want to try again?" He snickered. The demon lunged again. This time Inuyasha slashed its chest. Blood had spread all around and the smell was sickening.

While Inuyasha was fighting the ogre he didn't notice Kagome standing in a tree nearby watching him. She had used a spell to cast a barrier of invisibility around her. It made it almost impossible for anyone to sense that she was there.

Quickly the tides of the battle began to turn, as other demons smelled the blood. In a matter of moments they were overwhelmed. Inuyasha gasped as the weaker demons began to bit down on wherever they could manage to attach themselves to. His legs and torso were covered in demons drawing his blood, weakening him the longer they held on.

Inuyasha clawed the creatures off of him and drew his Tessaiga. Once drawn, he used his special attack, Kaze no Kizu, and took out most of the creatures in his path. He destroyed the rest with well-placed swings of his fathers' fang.

Inuyasha was breathing hard while leaning on his sword for support. He didn't realize that he was injured as bad as he had been. Another swarm of demons came strait for him. Kagome gasped at the sight and jumped from the tree she was standing in. She ran like lightning and stopped beside Inuyasha. He looked over as she let down the barrier that had been concealing her.

He looked over to her in surprise and quickly shook from his shock and began to yell at her. "What are you doing wench! I can take care of myself! Get out of here before you get hurt."

Kagome sighed and warned him, "Don't make me say it." He attempted to shove her out of the way and failed miserably falling back to the cold ground. Kagome looked at him and spoke forcefully, "We don't have time for this."

Inuyasha didn't seem to disagree with her. She stepped forward in front of Inuyasha and closed her eyes. A pink energy formed around her body. As the demons came closer to her she began to float in the air. Inuyasha watched as she held her hands out from her sides and focused energy into them. As she clapped her hands together, she flung her eyes open with a cold stare. When the energies from each hand merged, it spread out with a devastating effect, destroying all the demons in its path.

Inuyasha watched in aw. He never dreamed Kagome have this kind of power. He expected her to collapse to the ground in exhaustion, but was proven wrong when she gently landed beside him. She leaned down to his injured body.

Inuyasha rolled over onto his back with Tessaiga still clenched in his hand. It returned to its dormant state. Kagome gently knelt down beside Inuyasha. She placed her hands above his body. She engulfed him with her pink aura and began to heal him. Inuyasha was silent as he watched her. When she finished, Inuyasha noticed a tear run down her cheek. He went to brush it away, but she pulled back stood up suddenly.

Startled at her sudden change in domineer, Inuyasha got up and looked at Kagome intently. She refused to look him in the eye. Kagome felt ashamed for leaving the one she loved. 'How many times did he need me over the years and I wasn't there.' she thought.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. Kagome whispered, "Thank gods... your alright." Inuyasha had a small surprised look on his face. "Kagome..." He approached her, reaching out. She took a step back and looked away. More tears began to fall as she ran back toward the forest.

Kagome ran her fastest. Inuyasha actually had a hard time to catch up. When he was at the point of running side by side with her, he yelled over at her. "Why are you running? Kagome Stop!"

She looked over at him and answered. "Why should I? So you can try and take the jewel again?"

Inuyasha was a little hurt by what she had said. He realized that was what he had tried to do earlier. He jumped up and landed in front of her, startling her to a stop. Inuyasha grabbed her arms, "That's not it!"

Kagome quickly looked away from him. Inuyasha released his iron grip and gently placed his clawed hand under her chin. He forced her too look at him. "Please don't run..." He said, more gently that she thought he was capable of.

Tears ran down her cheeks as she gazed into Inuyasha's golden eyes. They were full of emotion; Emotions that were directed at her, caused by her.

Pulling her into him, Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her. Kagome was surprised at his actions considering the way they had been talking to each other earlier. He leaned gently into her bring his lips to hers. Their bodies began to relax as they let themselves enjoy this momentary bliss.

When they pulled away from their kiss, they realized that they both had been blushing. Inuyasha looked away and spoke. "Please don't go away again... I love you Kagome. I need you by my side" He was being serious and Kagome could feel it. In truth she felt the same way. "I... I love you Inuyasha, but I can't be with you. Not until I am finished what I have to do."

Quickly turning to meet her eyes, he spat, "What are you talking about? I need you."

"Please have patience." She kissed his cheek and took a step back, readying to run back into the forest. They were stopped when a purifying arrow landed in the ground in front of them.

"Where do you think your going?" A cold voice sang. Inuyasha looked up to see Kikyo with another arrow set in her bow.

Kagome spun around and glared at Kikyo. "It is not time yet... Back off!"

"Now why should I do that? Because your too weak to face me." Kikyo laughed, "Or is it that you are tempted as I was, to give up your station and Miko powers... That's it isn't it?" Kikyo began to grin and could no longer hold back her laughter. "I will make this decision easy for you. I will finish what I started and take my love to hell with me!"


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6

As Kikyo released her exorcism arrow from her bow, Kagome pushed Inuyasha aside. Kagome held her hands out in front of her. Threads of pink energy sprang loose from her fingertips and created a barrier between Kikyo and herself. Kikyo's exorcism arrow easily deflected off of the barrier on into the ground. Smiling coldly Kikyo spoke, "I see you have learned a few tricks."

Kagome growled as she readied the barrier for another hit. She stepped back once the dome of energy had been completed. Kagome held her hands in front of her once more willing a bow and arrow to appear in a flash of pink light. Inuyasha watched in awe as he watched Kagome notch the arrow and aim it directly at Kikyo.

Seeing what Kagome was doing, Kikyo laughed coldly. "Lets see if you can do two things at once." She placed another arrow in her bow and aimed it at Inuyasha.

"You underestimate me Kikyo." Kagome spoke calmly.

"Oh... Do I? Prove it to me my worthless reincarnation."

The two Women launched their arrows. One arrow aimed at Kikyo the other at Inuyasha. Kagome's arrow glowed as it screamed past Kikyo, cutting the side of her face. Kikyo's arrow was surrounded by dark energy as it followed its path. To her surprise, Kikyo's arrow collided with the barrier that Kagome was sustaining. It tried to pass through the wall of energy, failing miserably as it hit the ground.

"Not too bad... you improved a bit Kagome, but not enough." Spoke Kikyo coolly.

Kagome did not answer. Kikyo smiled back devilishly. "I can barley wait till we meet again." She looked over to Inuyasha, "And you my love. Be good. We will be together soon." Kikyo's soul stealers wrapped themselves around the dead Miko and lifted her into the air and disappeared.

After Kagome was sure that Kikyo was gone, she sighed and let the barrier come down. Inuyasha walked up and stood behind Kagome as she leaned over to retrieve Kikyo's arrow from the ground. The dark aura coming from the arrow was oddly familiar and strong. Looking over her shoulder Inuyasha asked, "How did you do all that?"

Staring at the arrow, Kagome did not answer him. Inuyasha cocked his head in question. "What's wrong Kagome?"

Only one word flowed through her lips with disgust, "Naraku..." Inuyasha's ears flattened at the name as he began to growl. "That basturd is dead!"

"Physically he is! Yet this is his energy, no doubt about it."

"How in seven hells can Kikyo have Naraku's energy?"

"I really don't know Inuyasha, but whatever it is, I will take care of it." Kagome spoke calmly as she purified the arrow, destroying it in the process.

Inuyasha stepped forward and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. As he began to pull her to him, she turned to look at him. Kagome stared deep into the hanyou's golden orbs. He gently took his hand off of her shoulder and wrapped it around her waist bringing her in closer to him. They were only a breath apart. Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed her, gliding his tong lightly over her lip. It seemed like time stopped and that nothing could go wrong.

When they broke their kiss, Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "I will fight by your side. You wont have to be alone in this."

Pushing Inuyasha back, Kagome forcefully spoke. "NO Inuyasha! You will just get hurt. This isn't like fighting a demon. And it doesn't even concern you!"

Inuyasha took a step back. He was flabbergasted at what she had said. Anger began to build up inside of him as Kagome began to walk away from him. "What are you saying Wench?! That I am weak! That I can't defend myself and you?!"

She sighed and turned back towards that angry hanyou. "No... I am saying that it is my fight. It is something that I have to do... Alone."

"But your not alone Kagome. Wasn't it you who told me that I could never be alone?! Wasn't it you who taught me the joy of having friends, having a family?! I think that you better get a hold of yourself and wake up. Now that your back, we wont leave you alone in a time like this!"

Kagome stepped back towards him and lightly placed her hand on his cheek. "Do you even understand what is going on?"

"Maybe not but that doesn't matter does it! I want to never let you go again!"

"You could never do it. You are too kind Inuyasha. You could never do what I must."

"And what is that?" He huffed.

Kagome leaned forward into Inuyasha. Her cheek was placed beside his as she gently whispered into his ear. "Forget..."

Inuyasha's eye's widened as the word she so delicately whispered rang through his mind. 'What is she trying to do... Why... I will not forget... I will not... forget... everything.' He grasped at the last image that flashed before him. He was not going to forget everything, not if he had anything to say about it.

Kagome pulled back and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "This is not the time for you to know about this... This is not your fight... Go back to the village and forget what you saw. Everything will become clear in due time my love." What she didn't know is that Inuyasha had held onto one memory that had meant the most to him, an image of him holding Kagome in his arms kissing her softly.

Kagome spoke once more, "Now go Inuyasha. Tell the others that you have not found me."

Inuyasha's eyes were dull and blank as he followed Kagome's command. Once he had reached Kaede's hut, his trance was broken. He looked around confused. "How did I get here? It feels... Like I should know something... What is it? Damn! I can't remember."

Sango poked her head out of the hut at the sound of his voice. She spotted Inuyasha looking around confused. Quietly she reentered the hut. Promptly a loud slap was heard echoing into the night, followed by a loud thud of a unconscious hentai hitting the floor of the hut. Sango then exited the hut with her hands in fist.

Inuyasha looked at the angered woman with an amused grin. "What did he do this time Sango?" He asked half holding back a laugh. She muttered under her breath, "Hentai!"

After cooling down, Sango re entered the hut looking back to see if Inuyasha was going to follow her. He entered the hut after Sango and sat by the fire in silence. Sango took her Hiraikotsu into her lap and began to clean it. She polished her large weapon. "Did you happen to find Kagome?"

At the name 'Kagome" Inuyasha's eyes went blank, "No I didn't find her now leave me alone!" he snapped.

Miroku carefully looked at Inuyasha, studying his form. "Why did you come back then? You were so determined to find her when you had left. I didn't think that you would come back until you did."

"I guess you don't know me as well as you think you do monk." Miroku went silent. 'I think I know you better than you think my friend. I think that you are under a spell. I can feel it. Kagome is good... I don't think I can even break it.' Miroku's thoughts were interrupted when Inuyasha suddenly got up and left the small hut. Miroku sighed.

Sango went over to the door of the hut and peered outside. She watched as Inuyasha ran from the village and began to enter Inuyasha forest. "Is he gone?" Asked Miroku quietly.

"Yeah... the coast is clear... what was all that about?"

"So you noticed as well?"

"I am not sure what it is Miroku but something is wrong. It seemed as if Inuyasha wasn't even there for a moment"

"That is true."

"What could it be?"

I am not sure, but I think that we will have to find Kagome-Chan ourselves to find out."

Sango sighed and stared into the fire. "So what are we going to do? Where are we going to start?"

"I don't know lady Sango."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7

As the night progressed, Kikyo walked quietly through the forest followed by her soul stealers. She wondered to herself, how she would deal with Kagome's new powers. As well he noticed how strong those powers really were. Kikyo hissed to herself, "Damn her if she thinks she will take my place! She could never take my place in his heart. He is mine."

A masculine voice sounded in her mind. "Do not worry yourself Kikyo. She may be more powerful than before but we are much stronger than her."

Kikyo grinned and spoke quietly. "True she is more powerful over time but so am I. Together we shall rid the world of my damned reincarnation and get the rest of my soul back. Then Inuyasha will be mine forever and she will not be able to get in the way again."

The husk voice answered. "That was per our agreement. They will not know what hit them."

"Indeed"

The morning sun rose to the east and a cool breeze swept through the trees. Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree asleep.

Normally he slept lightly so that he might detect any danger that may be lurking near. But this time was different. He was deep in the blanket of sleep accompanied only by a dream. Inuyasha found himself standing in what seemed a void of mist. He felt as if something was wrong or out of place. The void of gray seemed to stretch on forever as Inuyasha began to wander. He spoke to himself. "Am I supposed to be doing something?"

A figure appeared in the mist. Inuyasha could not tell who it was by sight or smell. "Who is that? What is going on... SOMEBODY!! ... What in seven hells is going on?!"

The figure was joined with another. This one seemed taller than the first. Inuyasha stepped forward, advancing toward the two figures. The smaller of the two stepped toward the wary hanyou as well. IT stopped outside of the mist in front of Inuyasha. As he looked upon the figure he noticed that had no features and gasped. The jolt woke the sleeping hanyou as he gasped for air. 'What was that?' he thought.

"I must be losing it." Inuyasha shook his head and looked around the clearing where the well once was. It had been so long ago since they had defeated Naraku.

When the wood from the time tree, which the well was made of, was destroyed, the well ceased to work. The group had looked for enough of the same wood so that they may rebuild the well but was unsuccessful.

Inuyasha allowed himself to sit on the ground where he had used to wait for Kagome to come back from her time. How he hated when she had those test things and left him for a long time, or at least it seemed long to him. It had been so long ago since he was carefree for only a moment. Kagome had a way of doing that to a person. Giving them the ability to be at there happiest with no cares in the world.

He still didn't understand why she had left him in the first place. The promise to avenge Kikyo and himself was completed and his duty to her was finished. All he wanted to do was go on with his life with Kagome by his side.

Truly, after Naraku was defeated, he pledged his love to Kagome. She had been so surprised that he had chosen her over Kikyo that she almost fainted. Inuyasha smiled at that thought. The next few days were like heaven for him. They didn't need to hide their feelings from one another any longer.

He frowned sadly and stared at the ground. 'And then she left. Without warning.' he thought to himself. 'I looked for her for almost a year but she didn't want to be found. What did she think she was doing, showing up out of no where?'

His head shot up in realization. "She was back... Where is she... Why can't I remember... I have to remember!"

Inuyasha went back to the cliff where he remembered her standing at, looking at the moon. When he realized that she wasn't there and wasn't going to show up he stalked around all day while Sango and Miroku silently looked for Kagome themselves. They knew well that if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be, but they had to try.

After everyone had left the village, Kagome snuck back to Kaede's hut. To her surprise, she had been expected and Kaede had made some tea. Kagome quietly entered the old Miko's home and sat across from her. Kaede looked up and passed Kagome a cup of tea and soon after poured herself a cup. They sat in silence for some time pondering what to say. Kagome finally spoke up.

"You never really explain why you sent me away..."

"I guess I didn't." She answered sipping at her tea.

"It was three years of complete torture."

"Do you wish that you never went?"

"..."

"I didn't think so."

"What happens if I have to kill her?"

"You will do what you must child."

"That doesn't mean that I want to. Just so I can take her place and yours when you pass on?"

"That isn't all my dear. You felt so vulnerable and weak back then. When the others almost died defeating Naraku, you yearned to be stronger. Am I right?"

"..." Kagome placed her cup back down onto the table.

"You are like a daughter to me and I was only looking out for you and the others."

Kagome stood. "Looking out for me? I am sorry but I think you were looking out for yourself. You made me give up the one thing that meant the most to me. To be a Miko I must be pure, at least till my job is finished. And my job will never be done because I protect the jewel and this village. You have doomed me to a life of loneliness, of violence. What kind of life is that?"

Kaede was taken back by the young girls outburst. She set her cup down and looked directly into the young Miko's eyes. "Those are the duties of a Miko in this era. I am sorry if you feel you have been taken advantage of, but it is our way. And if you are not willing to do it than who will."

"It is your way not mine, or at least it wasn't until I realized that my Miko Powers would eventually destroy me if I didn't master them." Kaede looked at Kagome in surprise due to the new information.

Kagome turned her back to Kaede in anger. "I assume that you didn't know that without the rest of my soul, my being will not be complete. And if the protector of the jewel is not complete, the jewel can neither be complete. Nor can it be totally purified." Kagome shook in anger and sadness.

Kaede spoke softly. "My dear, I wish that you didn't have to go through this but it is fates design."

Kagome approached the door to the hut and spoke. "Fate is flawed." She exited the small hut with no more words.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 8

Later that evening, the group, (consisting of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha) camped in the forest near the village. They didn't stay with Kaede since she seemed upset over something of which she didn't wish to speak of. They all didn't want to make things worse for the aging Miko and so decided to give her some space.

Sango curled up by the fire with Kirara and Shippo. Miroku was sitting close to her while leaning against a tree as he held he staff against his shoulder. Inuyasha chose not to sleep in a tree. He was worried that if he did sleep in the tree and had another strange dream, he might just fall out of said tree and break his neck. He didn't really feel like taking the chance and chose to stay on the ground.

Tightly clutching his sword, Inuyasha drifted off into dreaded sleep. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the dark void of mist like once before. Inuyasha began to growl at nothing in particular except maybe himself. He could kick himself for falling asleep. Now he was stuck in the damn place once again and it didn't look any better than before.

Out of nowhere, Inuyasha began to have a strange feeling that he was suppose to be doing something. The small familiar figure from before was standing not far from the wary hanyou. It was accompanied by the taller figure, which stood beside the first.

Getting impatient for the dream to end, Inuyasha took a step forward and shouted, "What is going on?!"

The smaller figure of the two began to advance toward Inuyasha. Unsure of what to do, Inuyasha took a step back to where he was originally standing. This dream was different from before. This time when the figure made it's way towards Inuyasha and out of the mist, features were becoming noticeable.

The figure was a woman with long raven hair. She was wearing a long white dress with a strange pink material wrapped around her waist and the Jewel around her neck. She had chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be the window to her soul. Inuyasha looked upon the woman in awe as he realized whom it was. "Kagome...?"

Taking a Deep breath, Inuyasha stepped toward the phantom Kagome. As he tried to reach out for her, she sank back into the mist to join the other Unknown figure waiting for her. The two figures began to sink farther into mist away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to run toward the two moving figures, trying desperately to catch up with his Kagome. When Inuyasha realized that he wasn't making any headway running, he leaped into the air and attempted to grab onto the shadowed Kagome.

As his hand reached her, she disappeared into the mist along with the other figure that accompanied her. Inuyasha dropped to his knees. He didn't know why he felt that this was wrong; he didn't know why he thought that she was his Kagome. All he knew is that he was hurting and he didn't know how to make it stop. Inuyasha tipped his head back and began to howl, the howl being eerie in nature and laced with his sorrow.

At that moment was when he awoke to the faces of his comrades staring at him. Miroku was sitting in front of him with a worried look drawn on his face. Sango still lay near the fire but was no longer sleeping.

Inuyasha looked at the monk and gruffly asked, "What's wrong with you hoshi? Why are you staring at me?"

"You had been howling and making strange sounds. I was just beginning to worry."

"Well DON'T be"

Sango sat up and looked over the fire to Inuyasha. "Don't be like that Inuyasha. You know we worry sometimes and true we don't always need to but I thought that we worked things out over the last three years. We are family."

Inuyasha looked away from the two worried friends in front of him and spoke in a calm voice. "I know I just don't like being stared at when I wake up. It is a good way to get on my nerves and get yourselves killed."

Miroku stood and moved back over to his original spot behind Sango. He looked over to Inuyasha and smiled. "So what was the dream about?"

"None of your damned business monk."

"You really are touchy when you have a bad dream." Whispered Sango.

Inuyasha turned his head once more and did his classic, "Feh"

Ignoring the irritated hanyou, Sango and Miroku decided to go back to sleep. Inuyasha was still upset over the dream that he had and decided that he wasn't tired anymore. He jumped up into the trees and went to the cliff where he had last seen Kagome. For some reason he couldn't remember what happened after their meeting on the cliff and it was really starting to irritate him.

Inuyasha sat at the edge with his legs dangling down. He looked up towards the moon. Trying to remember what had happened almost hurt. The last memory he had was of her jumping into a to tree and running into the forest. He felt that there was something more and it bothered him that he couldn't remember.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome stood silently on a large branch in Inuyasha forest. She gazed longingly up at the dark umbrella of the forest. Watching as the patches of light danced through the sway of the branches, she sighed heavily.

It was almost midday and there was no sign of Kikyo. Kagome wondered how long it would be until she would have till she would face her other half. Neither of them would be able to survive without the other half of their shared soul.

As the power grows in a Miko, her ability to control it is decided by the strength of her soul. Kagomes' abilities were growing to a point where it would soon overwhelm and destroy her. Kikyo knew this and wished to prolong her reincarnations misery. She didn't have to worry about becoming too powerful, as she had other souls to help stable her powers.

Kagome sighed as she sat down on the limb she once stood on. Soon after a familiar name danced upon her lips. "Inuyasha..." She smiled shyly. " I wonder what you are doing now."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was having the same dream that had been haunting him for the past few nights. He didn't have much sleep due to avoiding the unknowing mists of his mind.

Whenever he found himself in the mist he did anything he could to get himself to wake. It even worked a few times giving him a false sense of safety. As he drifted into slumber, he tried to awake as he had the night before to no avail. He had stayed awake for to long and the dream seemed to be reaching its conclusion.

As he found himself in the mist, he cursed his weak mind for allowing him to fall asleep. As if on queue, the two figures made there way slowly through the mist toward the frustrated hanyou.

Inuyasha thought that this dream would be like the others. Kagome would come within reach to him and then disappear into the mist with the other shadowy figure. He didn't expect that this dream would be different.

Kagome was the first to become visible. The other figure, which had not yet shown itself, soon became visible to Inuyasha's wary eyes. Inuyasha gasped as he laid his eyes on the second figure that stood beside his Kagome... 'Kikyo...'

Then it hit him. Memories of Kikyo trying to shoot a dark arrow at Kagome, and Kagome shooting her own arrow back at Kikyo. Kikyo's arrow had been deflected by Kagomes' barrier, and Kagomes' arrow cutting Kikyo's face. He remembered that he was badly injured and Kagome healing him by using her powers. Then the kiss, the kiss they shared came to his mind. Voices began to ring in his ears.

"NO... I am saying that it is my fight..." "But your not alone Kagome..." "Do you understand..." "I will never let you go again..." "Forget..."

Inuyasha awoke with a start. "Now I understand..." Inuyasha clenched his fist. "She put a spell on me so that I wouldn't get in the way!" Fuming with anger and resentment with himself, Inuyasha dashed off at top speeds toward the village.

Sango and Miroku were sitting just outside of Kaede's hut. The monk with several new bumps on top of his head, and Shippo on the opposite side playing with Kirara.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt in front of his friends, kicking up dust in the process. Coughing due to the dust, Sango choked out her question. "What is wrong, Inuyasha?" "Something is going on with Kagome. She put me under a spell to make me forget, but I remember! We must find her!" "Had you under a spell hum?" Miroku questioned. He looked over to Sango and nodded. "Just as we thought."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "WHAT! Are you saying that you knew I was bewitched and you never told me?!"

Miroku stood and walked a few steps away from the hut. "We weren't too sure that was the case. We just narrowed it down to that."

"Than why didn't you tell me and try to break it?!" Inuyasha growled "I had no knowledge of the spell used or the way in which to break it. There was nothing we could have done but look for Kagome. Which by the way, we were just about to do."

Inuyasha just growled and looked to the forest. Miroku took another step forward and stopped behind the upset hanyou. "What is it that you were saying about Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked back at his friend and dropped his head. "It has something to do with Kagome and Kikyo fighting. I am not sure what is going on but Kagome made it clear she didn't want our help. I have a really bad feeling about this. Kagome said that the arrow Kikyo shot at her had the same energy as Naraku had."

"But we defeated Naraku three years ago." Spoke Sango. "That is what I said, but Kagome said that it was definitely Naraku. She didn't know how or why. Just that she didn't want me getting in the way. That is when she told me to forget." concluded Inuyasha.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and placed his hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her my friend, I just hope we will be in time to be of use."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sun was soon to set, and the night air was beginning to cool. Kagome stood at the edge of a cliff watching the world in front of her, as it passes through its normal cycle. Knowing what was soon to happen, she frowned and looked toward the forests edge longing for him to stop her.

Kagome knew that wasn't about to happen. She was destine to battle for her soul. What worried her was the fact that Naraku's energy was coming from Kikyo.

As if planned, Kikyo lurked out of the forests tree line and into the fading light of the sun. Kagome walked away form the edge of the cliff and toward the middle of the field.

Kikyo stopped and looked around the soon to be battlefield. "So, where is he? Where is my prize?"

Kagome straightened her stance and confronted the dark Miko. "He is not your prize! Nor will he be coming. This is just between us Kikyo!"

"Awe, too bad. If he was here you might have had a glimmer of hope that you might beat me. On the other hand, I think not."

"What happened to you Kikyo? Before Naraku was destroyed you had given up on your anger toward Inuyasha and me. You realized that your revenge was against Naraku. What has changed?"

Kikyo began to laugh quietly, which soon turned to an uncontrollable cackle. She began to speak again, this time it wasn't only Kikyo's voice, but the voice of an enemy thought defeated.

"KuKuKu, What did you think little girl. That I would be that easily defeated? How little you know."

Kagome took a step back in astonishment. "Naraku... How?"

"It is simple." Kikyo's voice sounded. "My body needs souls to move. When Naraku's body was destroyed. You failed in eliminating his soul in the process. I was injured that day; I needed more souls to make my body regenerate. His soul came to me and made me a deal. At first I didn't wish to take it. But soon after seeing you and Inuyasha together I agreed to his terms. He would increase my powers and give me the ability to control them, and I in return, would give him a body to inhabit."

Kagome stood her ground and readied herself. "What have you done, Kikyo? You are not the Kikyo that Inuyasha loved. That Kikyo would have never became a pawn to the same person that killed you in the first place. Now I fight to free you from his grasp!"

"What you use to fight is no bother to me as long as you fight and I get the rest of my soul back."

"That will not happen Kikyo. Prepare yourself."

Kagome and Kikyo took to their fighting stances, Kikyo with a bow in hand, and Kagome reading for her own attack.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and the others ran far and fast to find Kagome. They had left Shippo behind with Kaede, much to his displeasure. Sango and Miroku rod upon Kirara as Inuyasha jumped from limb to limb.

Sango looked down at Inuyasha and spoke. "Are you sure you know where your going?"

"No, but it is the only place I can think of." He answered.

"Where?" Asked Miroku.

"The clearing where I found her only a few nights ago."

Miroku nodded and they continued on their way.

Back in the clearing, Kagome is on one knee, panting heavily. Kikyo is standing only a few feet away for her. Naraku speaks through Kikyo. "Is that all you have annoying pest. What a piety, I was looking forward to a good fight. Trying to purify me was a stupid mistake."

Kagome looked up at the dark Miko. "Kikyo, please help me defeat him. He is using you. Do you really think he will leave your body if you defeat me? When has he ever kept his word?" She breathed heavily.

Kikyo came at Kagome with her bow in hand, charged with dark power. "Quiet fool!"

Kagome dodged out of the way and stood straight. "This isn't you. Look at yourself, let me help you."

"Never, your worthless. How could you ever bring me anything but grief?"

"Then you give me no choice."

As if on queue, Inuyasha and company entered the clearing and stopped only a few meters form the two powered up Miko's. Kikyo smiled evilly at Kagome. Without a word, Kagome took out her bow and arrow. She powered it up with as much purifying energy as she could muster. She had her eyes closed until the moment she released the arrow.

The arrow shot quickly through the field and past Kikyo's barrier without any resistance. It only stopped when it embedded itself into Kikyo's chest.

She screamed in pain as the purifying arrow began to do its work. Only moments later did Kikyo look up at Kagome and whisper, "Thank you."

The body of soil and bones dropped to the ground as the souls were being released. All Inuyasha and the others could do was watch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inuyasha had been stunned as he watched Kagome fire on Kikyo. He was even more surprised when Kikyo's body turned to dust. Feeling saddened by Kikyo's end, Inuyasha just looked on.

Kagome fell to her knees in exhaustion. With her hands on the ground and her hair covering her face, Kagome gasped for air. Sango and Miroku began to approach their friend kneeling in the middle of the clearing. Inuyasha did not move with the others. He stood still starring at the pile of dust that was once Kikyo.

Before Sango and Miroku were able to get too close Kagome looked up at them and proclaimed; "Don't come any closer! This is not over!"

The dark thunderous clouds began to cluster above the clearing. Something was confusing Inuyasha. 'Why isn't Kikyo's soul joining with Kagome's? Isn't that what was suppose to happen?' Lightning began to crash wildly all around the group. Kagome began to stand readying her bow in the process. A voice echoed through the dark. "What do you think you can do to me now? I have more power than you will ever understand and I am not going anywhere."

Inuyasha was awaken from is dormant state as the powerful voice sounded. "Naraku, damn you! You will not get away with this."

"It seems Inuyasha that I already have. Now I can take on any body I wish using Kikyo's soul. You see I used her. While in her body I merged with her being making me apart of it. I am indestructible now and there is nothing that can stop me save the jewel. At which I will take for myself." The disembodied voice of Naraku continued. "You Miko will be my next host. It must be hard keeping that jewel purified all the time. Especially since your body is ready to self-destruct. Wouldn't it be easier if you joined me? I have Kikyo's soul that is all you need to survive. Isn't it?"

Kagomes' hand clenched harder on the bow as he spoke. She wanted to know how he knew so much about the situation. But then it occurred with her that he was connected with Kikyo and she would know all about it. 'He is using my will to live against me. What he doesn't understand is that I don't care for my life only for my friends, my family.'

Naraku spoke again; "enough of all this talk. It is time Kagome, kukuku, for you to join me and kill Inuyasha."

The once pure soul of Kikyo, now purple with tainted power, flew toward Kagome at high speeds. It hit her barrier at full force and penetrated it with ease. Once inside, the tainted soul continued strait for Kagome. It hit her fill force in the chest making Kagome drop her bow to the ground. The purplish light slowly began to absorb into Kagomes' body.

Sango jumped onto Kirara's back and raced toward Kagome, hoping to get there before her best friend was hurt. When she got about five feet from Kagome, Kirara was deflected by the barrier still standing. Sango flipped off of Kirara before she hit the ground. She threw Hiraikotsu at the barrier with no effect.

Miroku ran to Sango's side. Inuyasha still stood back, watching in aw, or maybe even fear. He didn't know what he should do. For once he wasn't sure that he would be able to do what might be necessary in the end, even if it was to save the world. Could he kill Kagome?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The question echoed in his mind. 'Could I kill Kagome?'

Inuyasha looked up with a start. "I know! Red Tessaiga!" he began to run toward Kagome's barrier wielding his Red Tessaiga. He slashed at the barrier hoping that it would take it out and let him reach Kagome. Inuyasha was surprised when his Tessaiga was deflected. "Damn it! Naraku is using his powers he got from absorbing the yōkai Mount Hakurei. What now?"

Just as Inuyasha finished speaking the barrier fell and Kagome collapsed to the ground. Inuyasha and the others rushed to her side, unknowing of what might happen. Once there, Inuyasha scooped Kagome into his arms. Sango hesitate, "be careful Inuyasha, we don't know what happened." Inuyasha ignored the worried woman as he cradled Kagome in his arms.

When there was no sign of life, Inuyasha placed he ear over her heart to check if it was still beating. He sighed when he heard the faint beating of hear heart and felt the rise and fall of her chest. He looked back up at Sango and Miroku with haste. "We have to get her to Kaede. She will know what to do."

The group raced back to the village to find Kaede in her hut. Inuyasha burst into the room in a panic. "Old woman? Get out here, Kagome is hurt."

In a split second Shippo cam bounding into the room, "Kagome?" he looked at Inuyasha with fear, "what have you done Inuyasha? What is wrong with her?"

Inuyasha looked down at the kit with anger and frustration in his eyes, "I did nothing wrong you little brat." Kaede entered the room right after Shippo. "What is wrong with Kagome?"

Inuyasha spoke, "Naraku used Kikyo to enter Kagome." Kaede's features hardened. "Get her inside now. And lay her down near the fire so I can check her."

Inuyasha did as he was told, not wanting to waste precious time. He didn't want anything to happen to Kagome. Kaede spoke out to the group. "I need to know exactly what happened to Kagome so that I may be able to know what remedy to make or what method to use."

Sango stepped forward and explained the whole situation as they had come across it. "Well we only got to the field to find Kagome and Kikyo aiming at each other. Kikyo revealed that she merged with Naraku and was trying to kill Kagome to get the other half of the soul. When they released their arrows only Kagome's hit it's target, releasing Kikyo. But her soul was not able to leave. Naraku used it to attack Kagome and merge with her body. After that Kagome collapsed and we brought her here." Sango finished.

Inuyasha spoke up. "is there anything you can do for her? Her heart is hardly beating."

"I know Inuyasha. What I need is for Sango to collect some herbs from around back and bring them in. I am going to try and create a potion that should give her strength to fight the evil that has invaded her." Spoke Kaede.

Inuyasha's eyes widen. "You don't know how to fix this. I thought that you could bring her back. Useless old woman, I should have brought her to a sorceress." Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him. Then spoke to Kaede. "Please do what you can. We know you are the best person to have taken her to. Please forgive Inuyasha."

"Do not worry yourself Miroku, I know he does not mean it." Kaede knelt down beside Kagome and placed a cloth over her forehead. Sango rushed back into the hut with a handful of herbs from the garden behind the building. Kaede instructed her to place them down beside her and asked Miroku to assist her in creating the potion. Miroku complied and started to grind the selected herbs into a past as instructed.

Inuyasha paced the floor in the hut non-stop until Sango became too impatient with him. "Inuyasha would you sit down? You are not helping by pacing like that. It is just making us all more nervous."

Inuyasha growled to himself and went outside and sat down, leaning against the wall of the hut. The stars were finally in the sky but they gave him little comfort. All he could think about was Kagome. 'Why wasn't I there? I could have saved her but I didn't move. What kind of leader am I when I can't protect the one I love?'

In the hut, Kaede mixed the different herbs that Miroku was working on and put them in water. She explained that she had to boil them in water to take the poison out of them. "If it is not boiled long enough it will poison her. But if it is boiled too much, the potion will be no good. This is very difficult and It will need all my attention." Kaede looked toward Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. "I must ask you all to leave for now." She looked to Miroku. "But I wish you to stay and help me, Miroku sama."

Miroku looked toward Kaede. "Of course Kaede sama."

Sango went outside and sat beside Inuyasha. "It will be alright. They will be able to help her. And Kagome, she is strong. You know that better than anyone."

"I know she is strong and even suborn but I am not sure what will happen and it is all my fault Sango. I should have been there to stop them. Now Kikyo is gone and Kagome may not survive. And it is all my doing."

In the hut, Kaede sighed and looked to Miroku. "well Miroku sama, the potion is ready. Will you help me give it to her?"

"Of course Kaede sama."

"Please prop her up so that the fluid will flow freely and she wont chock when I give it to her."

Miroku did as he was told and held Kagome's body up. Kaede carefully poured the liquid into Kagome's mouth. Once they knew that she had swallowed it, Kaede sat back down and instructed Miroku to lay her back down.

"It is all up to you now Kagome. Be strong." Kaede said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She awoke with a start, not knowing where she was. Her head ached and her body felt numb. She began to look around to try and figure out what was going on and where she was. But nothing seemed to be familiar. Actually she couldn't really see anything at all. All there seemed to be was layers of mist in a dark void.

Finally she was able to stand. Her body seemed to be giving her much trouble. Her movement was labored, as was her breathing. She didn't understand what was going on. Staggering she began to walk through the mist, not knowing where she was going. But she knew that if she stayed where she was something bad was going to happen.

After what seemed to be hours, she decided to take a rest. Everything seemed to be getting worse. It was even harder to get her body to do what it was suppose to. She decided that she was going to call out. Maybe there was someone else here. She did feel that she wasn't alone but her senses were jumbled.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Please answer me." She begged. She waited patiently in the silence for some response. But there was nothing. Not the sound of a voice not the sound of a footstep. Suddenly she felt even more alone and scared.

She decided to wait there for a little longer and then she would continue her journey through the mists, calling for someone, anyone to help her find her way.

It became harder with each step she took. She began to think that maybe she was going the wrong way. So she tried to turn around and go back the way she came but found that there wasn't any difference. She decided to continue in the direction that she first started out in. For all she knew she could be going in circles.

She began to try and remember how she got to this horrid place, but her memory seemed to fail her. She then tried to remember other things that might help her or make her feel safe. But to her dismay nothing came to mind. Gasping for air she panicked.

"What is going on? Why can't I remember anything? What's my name? … Oh god I don't even know my name." The panic began to take over her body. She collapsed to the ground as she had one hand on her chest over her heart and the other holding her up.

A voice echoed in the dark. "Don't worry."

She looked up trying to find the voice lost in the dark mist. "Who is there? What is going on? Am I going crazy?"

"You are not going crazy my dear. You have nothing to fear of me."

She began to notice that the voice was that of a male. And it sounded very familiar.

It spoke again. "You must calm yourself child. I will help you. Just follow the sound of my voice."

She staggered to her feet again and tried to decipher where the voice was coming from, with no luck. "Where are you? I don't know which way to go."

"Follow the sound of my voice. You will find me and I will help you find your way out."

Listening to the voice she decided on a direction to go. After walking for some time she called out again. "Are you still there?"

"I am. You are doing well. Keep coming."

As she began to near the location of the males' voice, a female voice rang out. "Don't listen to him, he is evil."

Confused the girl looked around for the source of the second voice. "Who are you? Where are you? What is going on?"

The male voice called out. "I can help you. Get you everything you want. All you must do is come to me and you will be safe."

The female voice responded. "Don't listen to him. He just wants to use you. Come to me and we can defeat him."

The girl looked around not sure what to do. 'If I knew who I was and how I got here I know that I would know what to do. But I don't remember so what do I do? If I go to him he said that he would help me escape. But the woman said that he is dangerous and cannot be trusted. Why can't I remember?' she decided to call out. "who am I?"

The male voice called out. "You are a woman who needs help. Let me help you."

The female called back. "You are a woman with strength of heart and soul. You can do anything even clear this mist. Just believe in yourself."

He called back. "No, you need me. Don't listen to her. She will have you rot here forever alone."

The girl was very confused but something didn't seem right about the male voice. So she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. And the woman spoke out. "That's right. Just think about the mist and imagine that is clearing. Feel it as it clears and when you feel that it is gone open your eyes."

She imagined the mist retreating away from her leaving nothing left but her. When she felt that it was gone she opened her eyes as she was told to find that all the mist was gone. All that was left was darkness. She smiled to herself until the male voice rang out. "Why don't you listen you little brat. I will have you no matter what. You can do nothing to stop me."

The girl was unsure what to do. She felt an evil presence near her but was unable to see it. Thinking back to what the woman had said she decided to try it again. She closed her eyes and imagined this dark plane changing into a meadow filled with flower and grass, the sun shining from above clearing all the darkness away.

She heard the man cry out, "NO!" and she opened her eyes.

When she looked around she saw everything exactly as she imagined it. It also seemed very familiar. There was a large open clearing with the grass and flowers, which seemed to lead to a large tree that seemed much older and taller than all the others around it. She didn't know why, but she knew this place and she felt that she knew it well.

She looked for the source of the voices that had been calling out to her. All she saw was a dark hole in the middle of the beautiful scene. She called out. "Who are you?"

The only response she was given was a cackle. "kukuku."

Out from behind the large tree, a figure appeared. When the girl looked at it she noticed that it had the shape of a woman. She concluded that it must be the female voice that had spoken to her. The girl called to the woman. "Who are you?"

She called back as she began to approach the girl. "I am you and you are me. He is our enemy. Do not let him in. fight him."

"But I don't know what to do. I don't think I am strong enough."

"If you don't, it will be our end."

'What am I suppose to do?'


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Meanwhile (during chapter 13)

After being given the mixture by Kaede, Kagome began to rest quietly. Sango and Miroku when to their hut on the edge of the village to get some sleep. Shippo and Kirara also went to Sango's hut since that was where they had been living since Kagome had left. Kaede went to her sleeping quarters in her hut so that she would only be a room away in Kagome would need her.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was on the top of the hill where Kikyo's shrine was located. He placed a white lily upon her grave and lit some sweet smelling incense, as he kneeled before it. It was dark with not even the moon for light and Inuyasha was in his human form. He was lost in his thoughts and without his super hearing he did not notice movement coming from the hut below.

Back in hut, Kagome began to move around. First just by flexing her hand. And eventually she was moving her head and the rest of her body. Slowly, her eyes opened. Quietly she pushed the blanket, that had been placed to keep her warm and got up off of the mat she was lying on.

Kagome slinked out of the hut and began to slowly slip away toward Inuyasha forest. She had almost reached the tree line when Inuyasha had returned to the hut. Kagome stopped and looked back toward the village before she continued to disappear into the dark forest.

When Inuyasha got into the room where Kagome had laid, he didn't notice right away that she wasn't there. His human eyes took much longer to adjust to the lack of light in the hut. He fallowed the wall till he figured he would be able to watch over her for the rest of the night. Once he sat down he looked at the mat when Kagome should have been, and since his vision had began to adjust, he began to notice that there was no silhouette where there should have been one. Inuyasha began to panic and rushed to the mat in front of him. To his dismay Kagome was gone.

In a rush he began to call out Kagome's name and went to wake up Kaede. When she awoke she said; "what is it Inuyasha? What is wrong?"

Inuyasha looked back at her with worry. "Kagome is missing. Why didn't you watch her old woman? And It is on my human night. How am I going to find her?"

Kaede got up quickly and suggested; "maybe you should go get Sango and Miroku if she is not within sight."

Inuyasha nodded and rushed out the door to look around. When he couldn't see her, he ran to Sango and Miroku's hut, yelling as soon as he got into reach. "Get up you damn monk, Kagome is missing. Get your ass out here!"

With the mention of Kagome's name Miroku arose from his place by the fire. Luck for him his fast response to Inuyasha's voice helped him avoid the wrath of the upset hanyou.

Quickly Miroku poked his head out of the hut. "What is going on?"

Inuyasha responded; "I said Kagome is missing. I need you and Sango to help me find her. She isn't anywhere near the village."

Miroku in thought; "which probably means that she has gone into the forest. Let me get Sango and we will go right way."

"Hurry we don't know what will happen with her being alone in the forest."

Miroku was already gone back into the hut. When Sango was awoken and told of the situation, she dug out her slayers suit and put it on. She then picked up her weapons and the two rushed out of the building.

Once everyone was assembled, Kirara was sent to fly around looking for her with Sango, Miroku was going with Inuyasha, and Shippo was asked to stay behind with Kaede, just in case she came back. Everyone knew what they were to do and went off in there separate directions.

The first place Inuyasha looked was the clearing. He thought that since he had found her there before that maybe she had gone there. To his dismay he was wrong. Sango searched the outer line of the trees. She looked down as she patted Kirara on the head. "Try and pick up her scent Kirara. She can't have gone far."

In the forest, Kagome labored through the brush to finally stop in a particularly dense part of the forest and leaned against a tree. Once she had stopped long enough to get her balance she continued to trudge forward. Her eyes were blank and other than her movement, there was no real sign of life.

She continued till she was at the base of a cliff just out of the tree line. Kagome followed the cliff till she came to an opening in the rock. She entered the cave, stumbling while she went. Once she cleared the opening she knelt down in the middle of the room and placed her head in her hand and didn't move.

When the sun rose, everyone was beginning to lose faith that they would be able to find Kagome. Inuyasha scoured all the places that he thought she would go. (While he was human that was.) And Sango followed the tree line trying to have Kirara catch Kagome's scent with no luck.

As the sun hit Inuyasha he began to turn back to his former self. He felt the surges of power course through him and his scenes heighten. Inuyasha stretched his muscles. He and Miroku headed back to the village where they had all agreed to meet up.

Once at Kaede's hut the group talked about what they were going to do next. Inuyasha spoke; "I am back to myself now so I am going to search the forest again for her scent. Miroku and Sango go with Kirara and check around and see if anyone has seen her. I am not ready to give up just yet."

Sango nodded and got up to leave. Inuyasha looked at Kaede and gave her a worried look. "Could you watch the runt a while longer for me?"

"Alright Inuyasha I will. Please find Kagome. I am not sure how she was able to move in the state she was in but I have a very bad feeling about it." Kaede said.

Inuyasha nodded and left the building with Miroku. Miroku got behind Sango on Kirara and they went off to check with the rest of the village. Inuyasha set out for the forest again. This time he had all his senses at his disposal. "I will find you Kagome. I promise you. Just hold on."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Standing in front of the dark being, the girl began to wonder what she should do. The dark figure was trying to lure her closer. She was unsure but she wanted to know who it was. The confused girl took a step forward toward the swirling dark, ignoring the calls from the other woman at the other side of the field.

The darkness seemed so inviting to her. She had no idea how long she had been lost but she was exhausted. The darkness promised peace and tranquility. All she wanted was to feel safe. With every step toward the darkness the female figure began to move closer to the darkness as well.

The dark swirling mass spoke low and seductively. Drawing the unknowing girl closer. 'Just a little closer and I will have it.'

The female figure began to call to the girl. "Listen to our heart and do not stray down the path of darkness."

This angered the dark figure and he released a wave of evil power. The girl was hit with this wave, as was the female figure. The girl stood strait feeling the cold, raw power before her. Finally coming to her senses she stopped in her spot and refused to go any closer. The dark figure spoke; "come my child and join me and this power will be yours. With me you will live forever and no one will be able to stop you. You will be able to have anything or anyone you wish. Just reach out and grab it."

A dark orb appeared before the girl. It was so dark that it was as if it was a black whole of nothingness. As she stared at it her pupils faded and she became mesmerized by the orb. The dark figure spoke again. "Just reach for it. Take it in your hand and the power is yours. Take it. Take it now."

She reached out for the orb when the other female spoke. "You are stronger than this. Fight him, become one with me and we can destroy him."

The dark figure looked over to the woman as he spoke to the girl in front of him. "Don't listen to her. I promise you peace she wishes you to kill. Whom shall you trust, one whom would have you kill or the one who only wishes to give you what you want?"

The girl thought quickly about it and spoke. "I only wish for peace. I am tired and I will not kill." With this she took the orb in her hand and pulled it to her body. And a surge of dark energy took her over and encompassed her in darkness so that neither figure could see her.

In the real word, Inuyasha was following a faint scent that he had found when he felt a surge of dark energy not far from him. In shock he gasped. "Kagome…" in anger he growled. "Naraku." He rushed toward where he felt the power hoping to get there before it got to late.

In the village Miroku and Sango felt the surge of power coming from several miles away from the village in the forest. They looked at each other and mounted Kirara, racing to the source of the power.

Kaede felt the surge as everyone else had and began to worry. "That was Kagome, and Naraku. But there is something else." She concentrated on the power surging through the air and a feeling of fear and shock took her over. "The jewel. It has been corrupted. It may be too late. Inuyasha be careful you may not like what you find."


End file.
